Hydrofluorocarbons (HFC's), in particular hydrofluoroalkenes (i.e. hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs)) such as tetrafluoropropenes (including 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-1-propene (HFO-1234yf)) have been disclosed to be effective refrigerants, fire extinguishants, heat transfer media, propellants, foaming agents, blowing agents, gaseous dielectrics, sterilant carriers, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids for buffing abrasive agents, displacement drying agents and power cycle working fluids. Unlike chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs), both of which potentially damage the Earth's ozone layer, HFCs do not contain chlorine and, thus, pose no threat to the ozone layer. However, compared to HFCs, HFOs are generally even more ecologically friendly because they generally have a lower Global Warming Potential (GPW).
Several methods for preparing hydrofluoroalkanes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,874 describes a method of making fluorine containing olefins by contacting hydrogen gas with fluorinated alcohols. U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,840 describes a method of making fluorine containing olefins by pyrolysis of methyl chloride and tetrafluoroethylene or chlorodifluoromethane. The preparation of HFO-1234yf from trifluoroacetylacetone and sulfur tetrafluoride has been described. See Banks, et al., Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 82, Iss. 2, p. 171-174 (1997). Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,594 discloses a process wherein tetrafluoroethylene is reacted with another fluorinated ethylene in the liquid phase to produce a polyfluoroolefin product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,719 describes generally the production of a wide range of fluoroolefins by dehydrohalogenating, in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst, a compound of formula CF3C(R1aR2b)C(R3cR4d) with at least one alkali metal hydroxide, where the R substituents are as defined in the patent, provided that there is at least one hydrogen and one halogen on adjacent carbon atoms.
The preparation of 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,151 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,510. These patents disclose processes that comprise catalytic dehydrofluorination of CF3CH2CF2H in the gas phase to afford CF3CH═CHF. However, each of these methods has the disadvantage of being limited by the requirement of isolating 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (“245fa”) as a starting reactant, which may be undesirable for reasons including cost and material availability.